Fingers Crossed
by VallyDream
Summary: she crossed her fingers behind her back and prays that he'll never leave her. because she will cry if he does.


**This is dedicated to KyePie05 and I swear on my life that I will update Aftermath Of the Storm soon. Pinkie swear. The whole story is meant to be in small letters.**

he takes her to the beach. they've been planing this for a while now, and the weatherman said that it would be sunny. but they where wrong. but she doesn't care. she gets to spend time with him. she crossed her fingers that they would get to spend the day together.

_(he makes her feel whole again)_

**drip drip drop**

it starts hailing when they get to the cove. she just laughs it off and gets into her bikini, plunging head-first into the ocean.

he follows her in and kisses her under the pier until the hail turns back to rain _(she vows the she'll never forget how he makes her feel)._

**drip drip drop**

they make a melting sandcastle and he kisses her lips until they aren't blue anymore. after that they get fish and chips from the store, but they have a food fight in the rain. she doesn't care that ten dollars worth of food just went to the birds _(really she does, but he makes her head fuzzy)_, she just knows that everything about that day is perfect _(they get donuts later covered in sugar and it sticks to her lips. he licks of the sugar)._

**drip drip drop**

they walk for ages on the beach and the back of her heels start to bleed but she couldn't care less. she just gets back in the water, pulling him in back with her.

**drip drip drop**

she promised herself that she wouldn't get stuck on him. after zack, after lance, after everyone else that hurt her you'd think that she would have learned by now but she hasn't. he doesn't notice that she seems sad because her eyes are closed when they kiss. she hasn't forgotten how much it hurt when zack left and she's worried that this might happen with him.

**drip drip drop**

_(but she knows that he's not insane. then again, zack never was)._ thinking of that makes her worry even more.

**drip drip drop**

when they go back inside for coffee, she crosses her fingers behind her back that nothing bad will ever happen to them _(but she's gotten to old for fairytales and wishes). _but she doesn't care anymore, he's everything that she'll ever need.

**drip drip drop**

"That's illogical. You'd need food, water and air-"

**drip drip drop**

_her fingers are still crossed when their coffee is finished _ but she knows that it's just bending the bone, not making any difference to her luck or wishes. her eyes look down she and sinks her teeth into her bottom lip. he taps her left eye tooth and she tries to bite him _(she's only sad because she knows that today will end). _

**drip drip drop**

_("If it was between me and Ashlee, it'd be me."_

_he looks at her and she tells him that she has all the time in forever to wait)._

**drip drip drop**

he knows everything about and he still loves her. she can't help that she's fallen for him. he kisses her when they go to leave. she cries and says that she doesn't want them to leave.

he says that they can go back tomorrow.

**drip drip drop**

_("It won't be that same tomorrow. I just want to pause today and save it forever")_

**drip drip drop**

he drives her home but she's fallen asleep in the car. he kisses her cheek and finds her keys _(he's so sweet that she wonders if she'll get diabetes from being with him). _he puts her to bed and he crosses his fingers that she won't be mad if he stays for the night.

**drip drip drop**

when she wakes up, there's no urge to make red water run down her arms _(he makes her forget everything that makes her hurt). _it's odd. she hated him from the beginning no one could have ever replaced zack. she didn't want him there. she wanted he gone. she wanted everyone gone. clack, fisher, wendall, daisy and him. everyone. no one waned them there. they where just needed.

**drip drip drop**

he shouldn't have been there. that's what she had wanted. now she would die if he left from her life. she would die. if he died on her, ever, she wouldn't be able to go on. she had already lost zack to that serial killer. and lance to... she's not even sure herself. she can't help that she's always falling.

**drip drip drop**

_(she hates herself when she falls like that)._

**drip drip drop**

nothing ever goes right for her. but when she's with him, every problem is gone.

**drip drip drop**

they sit on the couch and watch her favourite tv show, _family guy. _she cries when peter pushes meg down the stairs _(he kisses her on the head and she laughs when he offers her some tea)._

**drip drip drop**

_("I hate tea" she hates his stupid British accent right now_

_"Coffee?"_

_"Black")_

**drip drip drop**

_("I remember when you burnt the body."_

_"What body?"_

_"You turned the C-Light on and boom."_

_"Shut up.")_

**drip drip drop**

she twists her wrists in her hands. he looks at her and wonders if she's trying to pull the skin of hands. almost if she's trying to bring them down to the bone.

_(when he leaves, she cries into her hands but all the pain is still gone)._

**Well, now I'm watching old Bones episodes and it makes me feel sad that Vincent is dead and that Zack's gone. **


End file.
